


Like A New Person:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Cabin Fic, Cabins, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Post-Episode: S10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Tragedy, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny do a get away from everything, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 4





	Like A New Person:

*Summary: Steve & Danny do a get away from everything, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

**“It is a beautiful morning”** , Commander Steve McGarrett said, as he thought to himself, as he came out of the cabin, & took in everything. The Five-O Commander realized that he needed this vacation, & be away from everything for awhile.

The Former Seal also realized that he wasn’t himself either, Since he lost his mother, Doris McGarrett, in Mexico, while he was trying to rescue her, & get her out. He was letting the survivor’s guilt get to him. For awhile, He didn’t want to be around him.

When he was done relaxing for awhile, & just let everything hit him. He went inside, & headed straight for the kitchen, He found his partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams cooking breakfast for the two of them, & he had a smile on his face.

“How are you doing, & feeling, Baby ?”, He asked, as he gave him his full attention. Steve was so glad that someone was caring about him for a change, & loving him too in the process. He knew that the blond was the perfect person to spend the rest of his life with.

The Hunky Brunette kissed the shorter man, & said, “I am happy, Babe, I am glad that we did this, I feel like a new person”. The Loudmouth Detective said with a bigger smile, “I am so glad, We needed this trip, It’s nice to see you back to your old self”, Steve smiled, & said, “I love you”. “I love you too”, Danny said, & they shared another kiss, & went on with their day.

The End.


End file.
